


Counting freckles

by Raptarion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And are just your run of the mill useless lesbians, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Except Amelie is technically a useless bisexual I guess, F/F, Fluff, I guess this counts as domestic?, This is in some sort of AU where they're not mortal enemies or super humans or whatever, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: Movie night is a failure. With the theater closed, Lena and Amélie rely on a movie at home to entertain them. But Amélie has already seen it. So she decides to count freckles to pass the time.





	

“Un, deux, trois…” Amélie silently counted to herself. She was a little bored, she wouldn’t lie. Movie night wasn’t going as planned. When her and Lena arrived at the theater, it was closed because of “Plumbing related issues. (The less you know the better.)” Said the office paper taped to the doors. She has suggested returning to her apartment to watch a movie instead. They had put on one Lena seemed interested in, and had sat down on the corner couch to watch. But Amélie had seen it before. And Lena, if she was reading her correctly, wasn’t very invested in it either. With little interest in the movie, she had decided to begin counting Lena’s freckles as a way to pass the time. Studying her face seemed like a far better use of her time than waiting for the overly telegraphed, poorly executed twist of a move she had already sat through before.

“Twenty-seven.” Amélie declared.  
“Sorry, what?” Lena asks, looking away from the T.V.  
“I was counting your freckles. You have twenty-seven.” Amélie replies.  
“Pfft. Really? That’s adorable.” Lena giggles.  
“I try.” Amélie says, with a subtle shrug and a more subtle smirk.  
“It’s also wrong.” Lena says, turning back to the movie and tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.  
“Pardon?” Amélie asks.  
“I don’t have twenty-seven freckles.” She says.  
“I’m sure I counted correctly. I even counted twice.” Amélie says. Lena raises an eyebrow at that. “The movie is very dull.” Amélie says as way of explanation.  
“Fair ‘nough. See, your problem was assuming I only have freckles on my face. You’re going to need to be a lot more thorough to get a proper count.” Lena says, with a sly grin and a wink. It was Amélie’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  
Lena loses her suave composure pretty quickly. She’s blushing and burying her face in her hand.  
“Can’t believe I just said that. With the wink and everything. I’m such a fucking dork.” She mutters.  
“Yes. You are.” Amélie agrees.

After a few moments of semi awkward silence, Lena speaks up.  
“I was serious though. If you’re interested in getting a look at the rest of my freckles. Just saying, offer’s on the table is all.” Lena says, staring at the screen. Probably to avoid having to look Amélie in the eye while offering to take her clothes off. Another brief silence follows. Amélie is a little surprised at the offer. They had been together for a few weeks, yes. But nothing like this had happened before. Not even discussions of activities that didn’t involve being fully clothed. Something Amélie was fine with. Having it come up during a failed movie night was… unexpected.

“If you are comfortable with it then yes. I think I’d enjoy that.” Amélie finally responds.  
“Well… alright then.” Lena says, standing up. She turns away from her and slowly peels her shirt off. Not sensually, or provocatively. Just slowly. “Can not believe I’m doing this.” Amélie hears her murmur. A few seconds later, and she was sat back on the couch. Back facing towards her with nothing but the straps of a bra obstructing Amélie’s view of her back. A formless pattern of freckles covers her upper back, trailing down to her ribs.  
“Well. There you go.” Lena says somewhat stiffly.  
“Vingt-huit, vingt neuf, trente…” Amélie says softly, continuing her count. Her voice trails off, and once again the only sound in the room is the movie. Mostly ignored by all parties by now.  
“Do you mind if I use my finger to help keep track of my place?” Amélie asks.  
“Oh. No. Go ahead.” Lena says. She flinches a bit at the first touch.  
“Are you alright? You seem a little uncomfortable.” Amélie remarks.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Just... been awhile since I last had my shirt off around someone else. Guess I’m a little out of practice you could say? But I’m always a little nervous the first time I do anything like this with someone new.”  
“Very well.” Amélie says, continuing to trace the freckles on her back.

“I like that you like my freckles though. Feels nice, ya know?” Lena says.  
“I’m glad it makes you happy.” Amélie says.  
“Used to hate my freckles actually. ‘Specially that blob on my back. Thought they looked ugly. First girlfriend did too. Broke up with me over ‘em. But she was a bitch so who cares what she thinks?” Lena says.  
“She sounds like a bitch. Fuck her.” Amélie pitches in.  
“Yeah. Fuck her. My freckles are adorable.” Lena agrees.  
“They really are.” Amélie says.  
“Must be. You’re so wrapped up in them you haven’t tried to ask for a look at my front yet. No ‘Do you 'ave any frekles on yur chest? Wouldn’t wént to miss those.’ or anything?” Lena asks, taking on a stupid French accent for the part that was supposed to be her.  
“No. In actuality I don’t really feel the need to do that.” She answers.  
“You don’t?” Lena asks.  
“No. I hold very little interest in things like that. Or in certain ‘activities’ you probably have on your mind right now.” She responds.  
“Really?” Lena asks.  
“Yes. It’s not that I dislike it. On the contrary it’s rather enjoyable. It’s just not something that I would seek out.” Amélie explains. She feels a bit of a tightness in her gut explaining this. She usually avoided this conversation if she could. People tended to take it the wrong way, or misunderstand it.

“No fooling? Love, that’s me!” Lena exclaims.  
“Vraiment?” She exclaims in turn.  
“Wot?” Lena asks.  
“Really?” She repeats in english.  
“Oh! Yeah, really. Well… I think I’m a little more interested than you. If there’s nothing else to do in an afternoon and I’m with someone I’m comfortable with I might suggest it. Like you said, feels good after all. But I don’t think I do it for the same reason other people do it. I sort of treat it like a game I guess? Don’t take it too seriously. Got some flack once for devolving a ‘Night of passion’ into a tickle fight once for instance.” She babbles.  
“So you have a tickle fetish?” Amélie asks.  
“It’s not a fucking fetish! God.” Lena exclaims in an exasperated tone. Obviously not the first time she’d been asked that. “It’s just… I mean you’re getting naked and bumping uglies with someone. When you think about it, that’s pretty silly. So why take it seriously? Just have fun? You know?”  
“I’ve actually heard that two women ‘bumping uglies’ doesn’t accomplish much.” Amélie says.  
“Don’t I know it.” Lena sighs.

“I guess this explains why you hadn’t made any moves yet. I figured this was just a thing with dating girls. That they wait longer to go through the bases.” Amélie says.  
“Nah. Just what happens with two aces dating.” Lena says.  
“So were you trying to make something happen tonight then? With you offering to take off your shirt and all?” She asks.  
“I figured you might take the initiative to at least get to second. After that, if you tried to go for home, I’d have put things to a halt until I was more comfortable around you.” Lena explains.  
“Makes sense.” Amélie remarks.  
“Speaking of me taking my shirt off, did you ever get a full count on those freckles?” She asks.  
“Chère, I stopped counting a long time ago.” Amélie smirks.  
“Really? Such a shame. We’ll just need to take the count up again some other day then.” Lena says, turning back to look at her and winking. Amélie buries her face in her hand.  
“You’re such a dork.” She snorts.  
“Yep. But I’m your dork, and you’re stuck with me!” She grins, leaning back into her and giving her a peck on the lips.


End file.
